Mistake That Turned Out For Better
by eilna
Summary: After many years of absence, Róisín returns to her homeland to find herself in the middle of conflict she has no clue about. Mistook for someone she is not, she got into trouble, but maybe things aren't that bad as she thought earlier...


Róisín had no idea what happened and how exactly she ended here. What was that place? Who were these people? They called themselves Stormcloaks and apparently accused her of being one of their sworn enemies, Imperials. Girl was caught and brought here, to one of their forts, locked in dungeon, in small cell, only with small mug of water and tiny piece of bread. Dirty mattress instead of bed and two candles to illuminate interior. She fell weakly onto the mattress, gasping softly in realization how uncomfortable it was to lay on. Tiny enough to feel rugged surface of the stone floor.

Róisín winced in slight pain. Conditions here were nothing like she had in her own house girl had to leave. She had to leave everything, family, friends and homeland, whole previous life. All because of her family's decisions, in desperate attempts of saving their fortune and property. This was only beginning of troubles. She was 'sold' to some rich man named Lucien, who lived far away from her land. Marriage was arranged to provide her household better conditions.

Idea of marrying Róisín to him came from her mother and girl was opposing fiercely to it. It was bad idea, because soon girl had falling out with Lucien himself. After argument with husband-to-be, she was sneakily attacked in sleep by, as she believed, his men who planted skeevers on her, causing injury on girl's face. Wound wasn't very serious, but never really healed and, after this attack, scar still remained on her left cheek.

Girl had to ran away from Lucien, his men and their revenge. Leaving all previous life behind. Travelled to Skyrim, in hope for finding peace and beginning new life. Instead of this, Róisín fell out the frying pan into the fire. Finding herself in the middle of some serious fight, during which she was captured and led here, accused of being someone she wasn't.

What did they want from her? Trying to force girl to admit things she had nothing to do with, only made her even more confused than Róisín was already. Words stuck in her throat, making unable to say anything.

All these Stormcloak people were treating her badly. Especially man named Ralof, who was exquisitely hostile. He was the one who kept interrogating her. Torturing, actually. Beating into submission and admitting being someone she wasn't. Trying to pry information out of her. By force.

He was gone now, but girl didn't know for how long. Locked here for couple of days, she lost the track of the time. Ralof could return in any second. Róisín closed eyes, deciding that getting some sleep sounds sensible in her situation. Not thinking, not feeling or anything, just hovering in the nothingness.

Violent yank awoken her suddenly. She screamed, flailing arms blindly. Trying to push away whoever grabbed her to reawaken confused girl quickly.

 _"Stop flinging, Imperial wench."_ harsh snarling made her snapping out of trance.

 _"Ralof…"_ she thought only, in mild panic.

Trying to free herself from his firm grip, but man was too strong. Róisín started screaming again, wildly, flailing arms and legs as Ralof lifted her from the mattress, almost throwing out of the cell.

 _"Get off me!"_ girl wailed shakily, still attempting to push him away from herself.

 _"I said stop flinging."_ man warned again, slapping her across the face.

Girl gasped in mix of pain, shock and anger, touching spot where he hit her. For a moment she wanted to jump at him and fight back, but after quick insight of her position Róisín realized she had no chance against someone bigger and stronger.

 _"Keep your voice down and don't try anything funny. Jarl Ulfric wants to see you."_

Róisín only blinked, still shook after what happened. For a moment both of them just looked at each other hostilely.

 _"Move."_ Ralof ordered finally, urging her to go. Pushing in front of himself, forcefully. Róisín overbalanced, almost tripping over. She stopped, turning towards him quickly and looked up at man, clenching teeth. Giving him challenging sight.

 _"Do it again..."_ girl snarled slowly, trying to keep her voice calm and decisive, but slight tremble could be noticeable.

Cold steel flashed in Ralof's hand and before Róisín could react anyhow, she felt sharp blade on her throat, cutting into her skin. She hissed, wincing in pain, but still trying to play it cool.

 _"No. You do it again, Imperial wench, and I'll snap your neck. Now, be a good girl and move. We haven't got whole day."_

Man pulled knife away from her skin, pushing Róisín away from himself. This time, she preferred not risking. Refraining herself from throwing remarks at Ralof and whatever he was doing. Still not moving her sight from man's face, girl breathe deeply in relief, glad that she didn't get in bigger trouble than already was in.

Róisín didn't suppose she might be killed, since this Jarl wanted to see her, but situation could turn into something much worse. It was obvious that this stormcloak soldier hated girl with passion, for some reason, and even if he spared her life, he still might hurt her by cutting or beating, like he did many times before. She needed to be more cautious or things might end rather unpleasant.

Ralof motioned at her, ordering to keep going and led through narrow stone-walled corridor, ended with wooden door. They entered another corridor and guards barracks. Róisín was uneasy, passing by other Stormcloaks, feeling their eyes fixed in her figure. She could almost sense hostility, hovering in the air like heavy smoke, filling her lungs with stifling fumes.

Róisín was able to overhear whispers they were exchanging with themselves. Too silent for her to understand everything from the conversations, but not enough to not recognize 'Imperial' and 'bitch'. That's what they were thinking about her and she even didn't know anything about these Imperials. They put girl in the middle of something she didn't belong to. A conflict, she had no part in.

Róisín hoped, that this Jarl Ulfric, whoever he was, could help her and will be more sensible than his fellow teammate and she would be able to explain her situation in details. Who knows? Maybe he'll let her leave freely?

With these thoughts, girl followed Ralof to the door of building he called Palace of The Kings. On the outside, maybe it wasn't as magnificent as it's interior, but old, stone walls were still impressive, giving sense of security and autonomy, as if people living here wanted to separate themselves from the outside world…

They stopped at the main entrance and man turned towards her once more. Sizing her up, scowling. Róisín felt cold knot in stomach, suddenly starting doubting that things might go wrong, bad for her. That she won't be listened to and suffer even worse consequences of being here, if Stormcloaks still will consider her as their sworn enemy's faction member.

Girl was hesitant before entering inside and even when Ralof, several times, ordered her to move on.

 _"Are you deaf or dumb?"_ man snarled, grabbing her by the shoulders, shaking violently.

At the that words, Róisín cowered, raising hands in defensive manner, as if expected being hit once more.

 _"Don't test my patience, Imperial wench."_

Last words spoken with hate and disgust. Girl didn't see his gaze, didn't have to, to know he considers her as someone of second-class. These Stormcloak soldiers really had to despise Imperials they were talking about every time they saw her and there was no one, who could explain whole situation, explaining things even a bit.

There was something dangerous in his voice too, like unspoken threat or warning. Girl didn't like this, the way in which he spoke to her. Ralof's presence started making her nervous, more than she already was. Now, Róisín only wished she could just get over with meeting with Jarl and, after explaining everything, be allowed to leave.

 _"Please, let it work. Let me leave, this place is literally one of the worst I've ever been in..."_

With this and other thoughts, racing through her confused mind, she came through the door slowly, stepping inside of spacious chamber. Interior was really huge, almost size of the whole house she used to reside in, when moved to Cyrodiil, after her family signed marriage contract for her. She hated living here, so much, that one night finally ran away.

Returning to Skyrim, after so many years, when so many changed, was completely disturbing. Especially, when they mistook her for someone else. That's why she was seeking her chance in talking with Jarl. That was the chance, she shouldn't waste.

Róisín took deep breath, looking around chamber, in admiration. Interior was rather simple, without many decorations or other additions. Just stone walls with columns and arches, inside which wooden torches were placed.

Blue-gold pennants hanged at the ceiling, banners in the same design and bear resemblance in the middle, placed above every iron doors, two on each side of large hall. They were also on the each side of the throne, padded with material of the same pattern as pennants above. Two braziers with sort of gold platter with fire burning inside.

In the middle of the chamber, long, wooden table were placed, with three benches on both sides. It looked like residents freshly finished their meal. There were still plenty of many bowls with various food and mugs with drinks. Among them, stood few small candlesticks. Light of candles flickered lively, illuminating silver dishes and tankards, however it wasn't only source. Four sconce chandeliers, hang just above the table, illuminating white stone ceiling and some of area nearby. Blue rug on the stone floor was complementation of decor here.

Róisín didn't have time for longer admiring this interesting surroundings. Ralof pulled her ahead, forcing to move towards another entrance, leading to other, much smaller room. She could notice two people here. Standing next to small table with map placed on it's top. Small flags in blue and red flags pinned here and there.  
Men were discussing something enthusiastically, she couldn't recognize what was the topic, but definitely overheard something about Imperials, war and taking Skyrim back.

Noticing her presence, both of them turned faces towards Ralof and prisoner. Girl could see hate and disgust in their eyes too. They really thought she was one of these Imperial people. And she already learned that Imperials are despised here.

 _"I'm not Imperial!"_ Róisín exclaimed, couldn't stand it any longer.

 _"So this is our captive?"_ one of men said.

Not without amusement, which angered her. Girl was far from being entertained and being someone's entertainment wasn't pleasant thought either.

" _Yes."_ Ralof answered shortly, moving his attention to Róisín in turn. _"Do anything like that again, you worthless wench and be sure it will be the last thing in your pathetic life!"_

 _"Whoa, Ralof!"_ the same man spoke again.

Róisín threw a quick glance at personage standing only few steps from her. Guessing from his demeanor, he could be someone important here. She doubted it was Jarl himself, but certainly someone of high range. Dressed in brown leather tunic, with belt around, matching boots with steel elements and bear hide coat. Gauntlets made of steel and leather and heavy looking battle-axe made him looking like real warrior. Dangerous.

But he stopped Ralof from hurting her and it was something. Seemingly younger Stormcloak had much respect for his older companion.

 _"My apologies, Galmar..."_ Ralof said, lowering his head as if embarrassed by his own anger outburst.

 _"Ulfric wants to see her alive."_ older of men reminded. _"It's his decision to spare her life or not."_

At this words, reprimanded man clenched teeth, moving sight away from his interlocutor, fastening his gaze in Róisín. Eyes full of hate and fury.

 _"Imperial scum killed my family... I won't rest until I'll paint snow with their blood!"_

Galmar frowned, looking at other soldier sceptically. _"Imperial? She doesn't look like one."_

 _"I'm not…"_ Róisín hurried with explanation, but also this time she was silenced.

 _"You aren't allowed to speak."_ older man scolded her.

Then, turning to his companion, added. _"Ulfric is awaiting for you both in his chamber. You, girl don't let him wait, he doesn't belong to very patient ones."_

Motioning at them, in a way implying that conversation is ended and they should proceed further, to Jarl's room.

Coming through another door, Róisín found herself in narrow corridor, illuminated only with faint lights of sconce chandeliers. Following Ralof, she ascended the stairs to see corridor branched to many others.

 _"Easy to get lost here."_ she thought.

Indeed, for someone unfamiliar with layout it might be difficult to get around. Too many rooms and hallways could be confusing for someone who visited this place for the first time.

Ralof led her straight ahead long, narrow corridor and stopped in front another stairs, at the top of which there was another door. Man turned towards girl, with expression telling she'd better listen and obey whatever he'll tell.

 _"You go first and better don't try any of your slick tricks..."_

Warning in his voice made girl shiver. It wasn't first time he threatened her, but how long it will take before he'd really do something. That's why she didn't hesitate and nodded obediently. Ralof seemed being really capable if anything. Róisín slowly walked up the stairs, reluctantly entering Jarl Ulfric's chamber.

Interior was quite small, in comparison to throne room she saw earlier. Dusky interior with only few candles and standing sconce lamps as source of light. Windows were small and didn't let much light inside.

On the left, next to the entrance she could see small, round table, with plate and tankard on it's top. At the adjacent wall two wooden bookcases, filled with various books and other things. Fireplace on the entrance's opposite side and few pieces of wood placed next to it. Finally, on the right there was small wardrobe, desk with small candlestick and some papers scattered around.

At the table, person was sitting, too focused on reading the papers, to notice two people walking inside.

 _"It must be Jarl himself."_

This thought made her wanna act, Jarl was her only and last hope. As he was most important person here, girl's fate depended on however she will handle situation and whether could explain anything or not.

 _"Now or never."_ Róisín took deep breath and stepped forward. _"This is a mistake... I'm not supposed to..."_

Suddenly she felt someone pulling her backward. Ralof. Man grabbed her by the arm, turning around and hitting hardly in the face. Girl yelped in mix of pain and shock, staggering backward.

 _"Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."_

Person at the desk stopped searching through papers, raising from the chair slowly, giving them expectant sight. His gaze stopped on Róisín's figure and for moment, they both just looked at each other in silence.

Jarl was actually handsome man, maybe in his late forties, with dark blonde hair and beard. Wearing gray-silver outfit, consisted of silver tunic with leather belt around, fur coat with steel gauntlets, black pants and leather boots. His green eyes, fixed in Róisín's face, awaiting for answers.

 _"Calm yourself down, boy."_ Jarl spoke finally, moving his gaze towards Ralof in turn. _"What's the matter?"_

Róisín shivered involuntary. His voice... Deep and masculine. Listening to him made her aroused, but she knew she shouldn't let him caught her off guard. Her fate was in the balance now.

 _"I brought this Imperial wench as you ordered, my Jarl."_ Ralof said apologetically, lowering his head, in respect as he did while talking with Galmar earlier.

Jarl looked at girl again, checking her from head to toe. Long red hair worn in braided ponytail, green eyes, pretty face, slim figure and pale skin. He didn't know what Ralof was thinking, but in his own opinion she definitely didn't look like Imperial.

Róisín barely handled his attentive sight. Eyes piercing her through and through, like reading from her own and her face. Realizing, he could guess thoughts she was having about him, girl quickly looked away.

 _"Tell me, boy, what made you thinking she is one of them?"_ Jarl spoke again, crossing arms while addressing Ralof.

 _"We found her near one of our camps, she tried sneak past our guards, but we caught her. Probably wanted to spy..."_ younger man responded.

 _"I'm not Imperial!"_ Róisin shouted angrily. _"I really don't know what you are talking about. I'm a Nord! A Nord! I was away from home for at least fifteen years. Now I returned to this... I have no clue what Stormcloaks or Imperials are, so maybe someone would explain it to me, before making assumptions?!"_

Her outburst of anger surprised not only herself, but also Ralof and Jarl too. Other man, however, decided to his opinion made at first meeting.

 _"It's all lies!"_ he snarled, in fury. _"We caught you red-handed. And don't try to deny. You're one of them, how else you'll explain the fact you wearing Imperial uniform?!"_

Róisín quiescent, feeling cold grip in stomach. So that is why was she treated so badly? Because of piece of cloth, belonged to other faction? Her own outfit was destroyed on the way from Cyrodiil, unless she wanted roam around naked, girl needed to find something instead.

 _"Indeed, woman, why are you wearing this?"_ Jarl asked.

Róisín bit lower lip, feeling her cheeks burning. Do she really need to share her sob story with people she barely knew, with someone who despised her, because of wearing enemy's uniform?

 _"Well, it doesn't matter."_ man said, after longer moment of silence. _"But you need to know, in this place, wearing Imperial outfits, is not welcomed..."_

Red haired female gulped nervously, not sure where conversation is heading to. Not sure what to reply or how to act. Girl remained silent, still fixing her sight in the floor, not daring to look in Jarl's eyes again.

 _"Now, would you remove these? Your outfit is blatant offence for people here."_ tone of his voice made her realizing it was not question, but an order.

Order she'd better obey or will expose herself to consequences. It made her even more nervous, she had nothing under and didn't want to be seen naked.

 _"You did good work, boy. I'll take care of the prisoner, from now."_ Jarl, without moving his gaze from Róisín's figure motioned at Ralof, sending him away.

Younger soldier nodded and without looking back just walked away, leaving girl alone with Jarl in his chamber.

Ensuring himself that Ralof left the room already blond haired man fixed his piercing, expectant sight in mysterious female again.

 _"Well, we are alone now."_ he said slowly, carefully observing her reactions.

Girl didn't move, just standing there, in tension, still looking anywhere else but his face. She didn't know what to expect from Jarl. After meeting and experiencing such violence from Ralof, she preferred to keep particular caution.

Not that she was afraid, she could handle herself pretty well. One of things her parents didn't approve was her penchant for fight. Róisín wanted to be a warrior, not leading monotonous live in Summerset Isles, where she was supposed to settle after marrying Lucien. None of them knew that their daughter secretly kept practicing her hobby. Girl was brave, that was a fact, but also was able to see difference between courage and stupidity. Róisín could be brave enough to stand up to herself, but risking life due to some incautious words and impulsive actions would be just reckless.

Not receiving any answer, Jarl sighed heavily, as if disappointment. _"Not very cooperative, aren't you?"_

 _"I'm not used to conversating with people who imprisoned me for no reason and accused of being someone I'm not..."_ red haired female spoke, after longer moment of contemplation.

Trying to sound calm, but inside she seethed with anger. And helplessness. Girl's do or die was depending on how she will get along with this man and diplomatic ways of solving things.

 _"You're quite brave as for someone in such situation, huh?"_ Jarl chuckled at her words. _"But I like people who aren't afraid of danger…"_

Róisín didn't respond, not sure if blond haired man even wanted her to reply, so just remained silent, letting him continue.

 _"Tell me, girl, are you afraid of dying?"_

She had to admit that Jarl's question was surprising. Girl didn't expect such drastic turn of events. Sudden rush of anxiety and disbelief filled her heart, clutching in cold, unpleasant grip.

 _"Dying?"_ she repeated after him. _"So that's it? You put so much effort to catch and keep me here, in such humiliating condition to just kill me? That's what you driving at? Then why didn't you tell your boy, Ralof or any other of your people to kill me?"_

Saying that, Róisín stepped forward, placing hands on her hips and with challenging face expression, looked up at Jarl. As she was slightly shorter than man in front of her, so it didn't really cut ice for him, however she still managed to impress him.

Even in this awful Imperial armor, girl still acted like true Nord. Such fierce soul and brave heart in her small body. She was strong willed too.

 _"Not only fierce and brave, but also clever..."_ he muttered, looking directly into girl's eyes. _"I have to admit you're quite intriguing. You can be... valuable asset."_

Róisín snorted at his words. _"Asset? I'm a person, not thing you can trade."_

 _"Of course not."_ blond haired man smirked. _"That's why I'd like to know you more."_

Seeing his smile, even ironic was so alluring and his deep, masculine voice made her shiver violently in unwilling reaction. Róisín felt familiar, electrifying warmth down her body. She bit lower lip in embarrassment, aware that Jarl still watching her, noticing everything she wanted to hide.

 _"You already know who I am."_ Jarl spoke again, after moment of silence. _"I want to know who you are, girl."_

 _"Róisín." red haired female answered stiffly."_

 _"Just Róisín?"_ man insisted, but she refused to say anything more.

Definitely not wanting to go back to the past. Not now, not to someone who she didn't know, even if he was a Jarl and future High King of Skyrim. Conditions she lived in made girl growing up rather sheltered and hesitant to open up to anyone and telling about herself. Lack of trust towards strangers was actually good feature, making her more careful in interactions with others.

 _"Just Róisin."_ she nodded in confirmation of her words. _"Let's leave it like that."_

 _"Fine then, Róisín."_ Jarl said, still observing her attentively. _"_ _But going back to what we talked about..."_

 _"Yes?"_ girl asked, looking at man, curiously.

Relieved that he decided to not dwell on subject, but completely unprepared for what will happen next.

 _"My request is still open..."_ man reminded. _"I require from you removing this... this rag."_

 _"I'm still not sure why it's so important..."_ redhead begun.

Jarl didn't let her finish, interrupting impatiently. _"It is offending me."_

Saying that, man underlined last word. As if he was the only one, who was concerned about any sign of supporting opposite faction. Róisín perfectly knew, his people were fiercely wiping out any manifestation of siding with Imperials, like this Ralof did. Beating just for very suspicion of belonging to their ranks.

Jarl's proceedings were different. If he'd only care about impropriety of outfit she was wearing, probably himself or someone else from his environment, could already force her to undress. It had to be about something else. Róisín supposed some other motives could be hidden behind his actions. Man played certain game with her, reasons of which she couldn't know.

 _"Do you need motivation, Róisín?"_ Jarl asked, looking at red haired female mysteriously.

Girl looked back at him, curiously, still not sure what he was getting at. While she kept trying to guess his motives, man continued.

 _"I know right ways of persuasion..."_ he informed, in short.

Slipping wolf skin of his shoulders, man reached towards leather straps of his armor and began undoing them, with suggestive smirk. Róisín's reaction ensured him that man was on the right patch to reach expected purpose. To get what he wanted.

Girl realized his intentions in an instant. She crossed her arms, looking at Jarl with mix of surprisement, curiosity and embarrassment.

 _"So it was about that?"_ Róisín raised brow. _"You plotted all of this to... to seduce and take me?"_

Blond haired man chuckled at that bold assumption, still having his way with his armor, pulling at the leather straps hastily.

 _"Are you feeling seduced?"_ Jarl asked, but question was left without any response.

Róisín only shook her head, refusing to answer. Refusing to play his little game. However, of course, she was already fascinated. Even, if she was unwilling to admit this, especially to herself.

 _"I even didn't do anything yet."_ man added, in the same provocative way.

 _"Yet?"_

This time Róisín snorted sarcastically, with her arms still crossed, both looking forward and being reluctant to see, what will happen next.

 _"If you wanted me in your palace so much, then why you didn't just invite me?"_ girl asked, in pondering.

Trying to not look as Jarl kept removing his chest plate of his armor, then gauntlets and the bottoms.

 _"You're quite difficult to pin down."_ blond haired man admitted. _"I've been sending couriers for you, but none of them returned..."_

After kicking off his boots, remaining only in small-clothes, he moved closer towards her. Very close. Enough that she could feel heat of his exposed skin.

 _"Maybe, you have something to tell me about this...?"_ Jarl leant towards her, whispering to Róisín's ear.

Her body trembled noticeably, when girl heard his deep, masculine voice. Warmth between her thighs increased to almost burning flame inside of her body. His presence and way he acted, started getting quite distracting.

She closed eyes, swallowing nervously, trying to calm down.

 _"W-why I would know anything about your couriers?"_ red haired female faltered, taken aback.

 _"Because…"_ man responded, still giving her attentive stare. _"...one of them, miraculously survived, to return to me with interesting news."_

 _"Still I don't understand what this have to do with me?"_ Róisín said, trying to back away, but her back hit against stone wall.

Girl couldn't move any further. Jarl's closeness was uncomfortably pleasant. She wanted wear mask of indifference again. Rather being seen as angry, impatient or even scared, everything but admitting she is attracted to handsome Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak.

Everything about him was so alluring. His voice, his confidence and demeanor in general. There was something in this man, something which was attracting her to him. Fascinating enough to make Róisín want knowing him closer. Really close.

Ulfric's face was only few inches from her own, when man spoke again. _"He claims you tried kill him, screaming something about Lucien and not going back to Cyrodiil…"_

Róisín instantly lost whole affectionate mood, feeling cold grip in stomach. Terrible mistake she made, thinking they all were sent by her would-be husband or one of his people.

 _"I... don't know what you are talking about..."_ she mumbled silently.

 _"Forget it."_ Jarl moved away from her slightly, not persisting on dwelling on the subject. _"I don't care about your past... As long as it stays where it belongs to."_

Róisín relaxed a bit, glad she didn't have to tell him about things she didn't want to remember. In the meantime, man just changed the topic, bringing up case of her being there again.

 _"Do you know why I brought you here?"_

Question he asked was unexpected, confusing. Girl thought they explained every ambiguities between them and reason of her being here was already determined.

 _"I was accused of being on Imperials side, that's why I'm here."_ redhead responded, in surprisement.

Another game? She was getting slightly tired of all this subterfuges. Róisín looked back at man in front of her, waiting for answer.

 _"That was official reason."_ Jarl explained.

 _"What about unofficial one then?"_ Róisín insisted, even more intrigued.

 _"I want you."_

Words she heard, completely floored her. Girl was unable to say anything. She just kept staring ahead, listening to what else man had to say.

 _"I wanted you for a longer time, actually."_ he continued. _"Ever since I saw you in Helgen, I couldn't get you out of my mind."_

Róisín couldn't find right words as answer to Ulfric's confession. However, somehow pleased being one chosen by Jarl himself. Who knows, maybe she could turn it into her advantage. This thought made her changing attitude towards situation she found herself in.

 _"So you were in Helgen too?"_

It was rather statement, than question. This time it was him, who didn't reply. Pulling the strings of his small-clothes, Jarl let them fall to the floor. Man stood in front of her, naked, addressing girl in a voice that brooked no arguments.

 _"Look. At. Me."_

Words spoken loud and clear. Echoing through stone walls of the chamber. And she listened to him, finally giving him attentive sight, looking him up and down.

 _"Impressive."_ a whisper escaped her half-smirking lips in appreciation.

Indeed, view of his naked body was very pleasant for her eyes. Enough to ignite flame in her eyes and body. Heat bursted within her in pleasantly burning wave.

Róisín licked her lips, as kept staring at Jarl Ulfric's nicely built body. Broad shoulders, strong arms, somewhat hairy, well-defined chest, trail of hair running across tight, flat stomach, thick, muscular thighs and, between them, big, nice cock with thick, blonde hair above the base.

Ulfric was bigger than any man she had before. Just very view made her feeling burning wave of heat down her body, her stomach tightened in reaction to pleasant warmth inside. Red head female, sighed happily as kept staring between Jarl's legs, at his thick length, licking her lips in spontaneously.

Girl's reaction contented him. Man already knew he had a hold over Róisín. Flushed with desire, she made step forward, eager to feel his closeness once more. To feel warmth of his body and touch his heaten, rough skin. Couldn't pretend indifference towards him anymore.

 _"Eager much, huh?"_ Jarl smirked, flattered. _"But you're not coming near me until you'll get rid of these Imperial rags, understood? Don't expect me taking off my my clothes without wanting something in return."_

She didn't want or need any other reason to comply with his request. At that time, girl felt she was able to do anything, anything, to deserve Ulfric's favor. Róisín was so willing and desperate for intimacy. Wanted to be his. Wanted him to make her his. She couldn't wait anymore.

With trembling fingers, clumsily, she unloosened straps at her armor, parting vest and sliding it down her arms. Slowly and seductively, still feeling man's gaze fixed in her figure. Watching her uncovering small, firm breasts, dark areolas and perky nipples. Cool breeze brushed over bare skin, making them hard and erect in an instant.

Róisín tilted her head back, with eyes closed, letting soft moan escape her half opened lips. Her own desire overwhelmed her for a moment, like a wave drowning her under its pressure. It took her a moment, before she regained relational balance. Girl breathe deeply, reaching towards clasp at lower part of Imperial armor. Before she could look at Jarl again, man moved towards her again, pressing against the wall in decisive movement. Barely allowing her to pull down and tossing aside unnecessary piece of clothing.

Ulfric's body pressed against hers tightly. His hardened cock and thick, blonde pubic hair brushed against smooth skin of her thighs. Róisín looked up at Jarl, mumbling in contentment.

Man could feel her erect nipples on his chest, brushing over his hair-roughened skin, invitingly. Her provocative smile made him even more heaten. He wanted her, and now, she was here. That red haired female met in Helgen. Róisín, or whatever girl's name was. Ulfric didn't really care about it, where she was from or knowing her past. He just wanted her for himself. Here and now.

Not used to be much into just small talk or subterfuges, he leant towards girl, pressing his lips against hers in hungry, possessive kiss. Tasting her lips. Róisín didn't expect such fierce reaction, her opened eyes expressed mix of surprisement and contentment.  
Briefly meeting her gaze, Jarl ceased the kiss, remarking with slight tone of irony in his voice. _"Hardly romantic if you have your eyes open."_

 _"Romantic!"_ redhead snorted in response. _"Words coming from a man, who…"_

Ulfric didn't let her finish, silencing with another forceful and passionate kiss. Róisín let out soft, muffled sigh as Jarl's hands ran over her body, stopping on her juicy breasts. Feeling his fingers on her breasts, hand squeezing tempting curves, caressing soft flesh and circling nipples with his fingertips. Girl trembled violently as another wave of pleasant heat flown within. Desire literally started dripping out from her. Tiny trickle of her own juices ran down her inner thigh.

Man still not moved away from her, his tongue pushing in impatiently against her lips. His thick length straining against her thighs, almost squeezing in between them. Róisín's hips grinded against him as she pressed herself tighter to his masculine body, making him groan muffledly in pleasure.

She smiled against his lips, realizing how eager Jarl was for her body. It must be a long time since he had someone. Thought of him with fingers wrapped around his nice, big cock, running hands up and down his hot flesh, pleasing himself during lonely nights, quickened breath and his deep, masculine voice moaning in pleasure, made her really turned on. Made her whole body burning.

 _"Enjoying yourself, aren't we?"_ Ulfric's voice brought her back to reality.

Róisín found herself leant against the wall, with her hand between her thighs, fingers moving within her in desperate need of relief. Heaten so much, all she could was lean back as a lusty haze clouded her mind. Girl raised her head to look up at Jarl as silent, lengthy moan escaped her lips.

 _"Let me take care of you then."_ Ulfric leant towards red head once more, whispering to her ear, in suggestive tone.

Before girl could reply anyhow, man found her lips again, this time, however, moving to lower parts in Róisín's body. Kissing her neck, inhaling sweet scent of her skin. Trailing his tongue over her collarbone, finally stopping on her breasts. Coarse hair of his beard tickled woman's soft skin pleasantly, making her shiver slightly.

Soft, trembling gasp escaped her half opened mouth, when she felt Jarl's tongue reached soft spot. His lips embraced tempting curves and playing with her nipple, then the other, kept teasing to the point they became erect again. Róisin moaned once more, louder this time, almost forgetting about people behind the wall, in the next room.

 _"You'll alarm everyone around, if you'll keep being noisy like that."_ Ulfric remarked, but it didn't look like he any objections.

Quite the opposite, man seemed being even excited by the fact, he could make her losing control like that. Moving his attention from her body to her dreamy face and absent sight, Jarl fixed his expectant sight in Róisín's face.

 _"Oh really?"_ she pouted, disappointed when he stopped caressing her.

Moment later, however, playful smile arose upon her face as she added. _"Keep touching me like this and you'll see how loud I can be."_

 _"What is it?"_ Jarl addressed her with his brow raised in curiosity. _"A threat?"_

 _"A promise."_ girl explained as smile on her face widened.

Becoming sweeter and more challenging. Róisín was obviously teasing him. And Ulfric liked her provocative attitude.

 _"It's even better."_ he whispered into her ear, in voice dripping with pure lust. _"I like when woman shows excitation."_

Hearing screams and moans were always such turn on for him. It was like music for his ears. Echoing in the mind, long time yet after they stopped.

Not saying anything more, man just casually returned to caressing girl's breasts. Circling nipples with his tongue in slowly and gently motion. Dragging it's tip all over aroused peaks and heated buds.  
Róisín half moaned, half mumbled something, her voice trembled in pleasure as she closed her eyes, tilting her head back. Sensing her reaction, Jarl only smiled inwardly in satisfaction, continuing interrupted activities.

Girl's sighing became wilder and more out of control, when, few minutes later Ulfric's lips moved lower as he kissed her stomach, his tongue ran over the spot of her hip, towards crease of her thigh.  
Man stopped, moving away from her skin, looking up at Róisín, who stared back at Jarl impatiently. Her breath was quickened and trembling. Flushed cheeks, dreamy sight and heaten skin of a woman eaten up with desire.

 _"I want you to scream."_ girl heard his deep voice, speaking decisively. _"I want you to scream my name."_

Róisín only smiled meaningfully, in response, watching Ulfric lowering to his knees. Hands flicked along her inner thighs, tracing soft, heaten skin. Feeling her trembling in reaction of his touch, man hummed contentedly. His hot breath skimmed lightly over delicate softness, until girl shivered in need.

Jarl swept tongue over bare flesh between Róisín's thighs, sending waves of pleasure through her body. Electrifying heat kindled instantly within her, like burning flame. Pleasant tension inside increased, as man continued teasing heaten skin. Leading girl almost to the edge.

It didn't take long until she actually shouted. Shaking and breathing quickly, she leant back against the wall, in more comfortable position.

 _"U-Ulfric..."_ Róisín exclaimed.

Her soft, warm voice trembled noticeably, when man's tongue slid down to her opening, pressing inside. Tasting her warmth and wetness. Her juices, dripping out of her in sign of how kindled she was. Girl tilted her head back, sighing lengthy, while his tongue kept moving in and out her wetness.

 _"My Jarl."_ she whispered, running hands through Ulfric's hair.

Loving what he was doing to her. How amazing he made her feel. Man certainly knew how to please woman just right. Róisín wanted to please him too, showing how much she wanted him. Thought of him groaning in pleasure, under her delicate yet confident touch, saying her name, was really stirring.

Girl put leg over Jarl's shoulder, pressing herself tighter against his face. Her fingers still tangled in his hair, running through them affectionately.

 _"Let me taste you now..."_

Hearing this, Ulfric froze, slowly moving his head away from between her thighs, giving her approving sight, pleasantly surprised with suggestion of taking initiative.

Man knew, bringing her here, to the palace, would be good choice. From the very beginning, since he saw her in Helgen, even if only for short amount of time. This redhead female was truly fierce one. Completely different, from other one, Jarl had earlier.

Hermir was good woman, but a little bit too soft and passive, not type of someone, who would take up those kind of actions like foreplay or intercourse itself. She just layed under him, like a log, making sheep's eyes, without really any interaction. Just as if couldn't believe that Ulfric himself came to take her.

Pushing this thoughts aside, man stood up slowly, looking at Róisín with contented smile.

 _"Can't wait to have Jarl of Windhelm himself, screaming my name in passion..."_

Girl moved closer to him, raising her head to give challenging look as her fingers reached out, tracing his naked chest. Ulfric's cock still stiffened in need, pressing against her inner thigh. Róisín stood on the balls of her feet, placing sensual kiss on man's lips.

Her tongue slipped into his mouth, finding his own and began stroking, inviting to come out to play. Jarl, willingly continued their kiss as their tongues danced in wild, eager motion. Róisín broke from the kiss, suddenly, making small step backward to look at heaten Jarl carefully. Man stared back at girl, in confusion.

 _"Great Ulfric Stormcloak, leader of Stormcloak rebellion and future High King of Skyrim…"_

In her dreamy, silent voice, he could also hear, subtle note of amusement and playfulness. Girl placed hand on his chest again and looked into his eyes.

 _"...giving himself to nameless girl from Helgen." red haired female finished, licking her lips provocatively."_

Jarl frowned, not sure how he feels with this statement, both flattered and displeased with what he heard. Róisín's words were quite daring. Not everyone would just get away freely with such audacious behaviour, but Ulfric already liked her, fascinated with her enigmatic personage and alluring vibes.

But of course he didn't want to admit having soft spot for her, being attracted to her so much he barely could keep hands to himself. Folk expected that man as Jarl and future High King was supposed to control himself, to be calm and collected, not getting into affairs with random wenches.

Róisín, however, wasn't just any wench. She could be something more, but Ulfric had to ensure about it by himself. Girl could be very useful to keep her around for a longer time, but still it was him who will have last word. He was the one setting rules here, after all.

 _"I would not submit to anyone."_

Attempts of him to sound decisive and confident, failed and red haired female only smirked meaningfully. "We'll see."

 _"It takes more than cocky foreigner to please..."_

When her hand reached his hardened cock, fingers wrapped around thick length, words stuck in man's throat, making him unable to say a word. Ulfric only groaned in sudden rush of pleasure as Róisín trailed fingertips along his hot, hardened flesh.

 _"Your body shows otherwise."_ she grinned triumphantly at his spontaneous reaction.

There was no denial anymore, and this made Jarl slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't used to woman being so confident that she dare to speak to him in such provocative and daring manner, but it didn't matter anymore.

Ulfric was so hard, all he was thinking of was Róisín and how much he wanted this girl, to relieve his burning needs filling his body. Heat and pleasantly uncomfortable tension, which needed to be relieved.

Róisín, however, still carried on with her teasing. _"You like it, don't you?"_

Her hand moved along his eagerness, fingers rubbing against Jarl's heatened flesh making him groan again as his body shook violently in response to her touch, on what she commented only giving him wide playful smile once more.

 _"Not really used for woman talking to you like that, huh?"_

Red haired female continued, as if nothing happened. As if she didn't notice his frustration, increasing with every passing second. Róisín just kept teasing him, caressing his thick length with delicate, yet decisive movements of her hand. Yet another groan came out of Ulfric's mouth as his body shuddered again.

Red haired female hummed dreamily. _"What you'll gonna do...?"_

Another quick glance, directly into his green eyes, another sly smile, slowly emerged on her pretty face, when she stared back at man in front of her. _"...when I'm gone?"_

Sliding tongue out of her mouth, Róisín poked it out suggestively, then licked lips in slow, sensual motion.

 _"You're not..."_ man begun, trying to protest, but his words were interrupted by another wave of heat flooded his body.

Róisín only laughed melodically, continuing with this dreamy, playful expression. _"I bet you'll be touching yourself, thinking about me, after we're done…"_

Sighing sensually, with half closed eyes she lowered herself to the knees. Girl raised her head, to looking up at Jarl, to check his reaction to what she said. Ulfric's hardened flesh straining only few inches from girl's face.

Man casted quick, absent glance at her, smiling dreamily, from what Róisín could guess what man was thinking about at that moment. Another rush of excitement flowed through her body at this remark.

 _"Are you going to lock the door, so anybody nearby won't hear you, when you'll wrap fingers around this big thing of yours…"_ With these words, she looked at his hard, erect flesh meaningfully.

Girl leant forward and sliding tongue from between her lips, she licked big drop of precum, oozing from the tip of Jarl's cock. Her tongue drags over in a slow, teasing motion, then girl backed away, slightly, as if she wanted add something yet, but suddenly Ulfric grabbed her by the hair, forcing Róisín to take his thick length to her mouth, almost entirely.

Redhead didn't expect it at all, so she even didn't protest at all, only failed arms confusedly, in a mix of surprisement and excitation. Ulfric not only looked bigger, but actually was bigger than other men, she slept with before, even this Breton guy, recent lover, she had in Cyrodiil.

Humming in approval and actually glad that things turned this way, she started sucking eagerly. Man smiled contentedly at this outburst of passion on her side.

 _"Oh Gods…"_ Ulfric grunted as Róisín moved lips up and down Jarl's impressive girth in unbearably slow and teasing manner.

Placing his hands on girl's head, clutching fingers on her hair tightly, to hold her in place, barely able to resist from just grabbing her head to thrusting into her mouth roughly. Instead, he continued bucking hips up to her face, in current pace, only slightly quickening movements after several moments.

Meanwhile, Róisín's right hand ran down, reaching his sack, fingers warped around delicately as she began stroking it gently, which caused another series of his groans. Man's eyes rolled back a bit, when her lips still moving along his cock. Pace, unhurriedly at first, now quickened.

Ulfric's body shuddered once more, feeling of her lips on his aroused flesh, touch sending electricity through Jarl's body. Man was really contented with the way Róisín took care of him and deeply surprised that such inconspicuously looking girl could have so much fire inside her little body.

She was a Nord, of course, which explains her attitude, but still, red haired female looked rather innocent, which could be misleading in estimating her and what this girl is capable of. And Róisín was capable of many things, as well as standing up for herself, being brave, to the point of rudeness or disobedience as well as being fierce during intimate moments. Definitely perfect companion material and, as Jarl mentioned earlier, valuable asset. Very valuable.

Redhead female, sensing that Ulfric is so close to reaching final moment, decided there was enough of teasing and stalling, to make Jarl more heated. Now he was heaten enough. They both were. Róisín was already ready for him, ready to take him inside of her heaten, eager body. It was about a time to take final action.

Róisín pulled Ulfric's hand away from her head, moving away from him slowly, breathing deeply once his cock popped out of her mouth. Jarl looked at her confusedly, as girl grabbed him by the wrist, and without any explanation, led him towards the bed.

Man smiled at her, for the first time, and Róisín smiled back, extremely happy and proud that she could reach his expectations and make him as satisfied as she was. She waited for Ulfric to sit comfortably and when he leant against bed's headboard, joined him and kneeling on the bed, parted her legs, straddling his lap.  
Jarl hummed in approval, but when she started lowering, to impale herself on his hard, erect flesh, he took innitiative.

 _"Not so fast, girl."_ he said, withholding her from further action. _"Don't forget that I always have the last word."_

He grabbed her by her arms, turning swiftly, so it was her, who layed on bed, between Jarl's legs as he straddled her.

 _"Oh, now this again?"_ she snorted, rolling her eyes. _"You may be the Jarl and High King of Skyrim, I don't care, but now, you are submitting to me."_

Róisín nimbly rolled on her knees again, giving Ulfric challenging sight, climbing up his heated body. _"Maybe soon, I'll be the Queen..."_

Sighing dreamily, girl bent over him to kiss, but also this time, Jarl didn't allow her to do what she planned. Using opportunity and moment of her distraction, man turned around, rolling girl on her back again, this time, successfully preventing her from fight back.

 _"Maybe."_ he said only, moving Róisín's hands above her head, holding her wrists in a place, in strong decisive grip, so she couldn't move them. Making her unable to do anything.

Redhead gasped softly when man, with his other hand, parted her legs, straddling her once more. Girl shivered unintentionally, when he looked at her, with this lustful, piercing sight and added bluntly.

 _"For now, you're just my prisoner, and woman I want. Your attitude and good experience won't make you worthy enough to sit by my side as High Queen of Skyrim... It takes more than this to prove your usefulness..."_

It wasn't completely true, in fact. Man seen her as queen by his side, partner to rule the land and company for adventures, but his pride didn't let him to admit this. But still it wasn't enough. Ulfric needed to be completely sure.

 _"How..."_ she moaned in response, not letting him finish.

Jarl, instead of responding, just leant forward, pressing his lips to hers, silencing her and also interrupting her in mid sentence. Then, still not moving his face away from hers, man bucked his hips into hers violently, roughly shoving his big, hard cock inside of girl's tight wetness.

Róisín gasped in mix of pain and pleasure, not expecting to feel such impressive size. Now, girl didn't care who is submitting to whom, redhead might as well allow Ulfric to do whatever he'll only want. She could do anything just to being allowed to enjoy his closeness and view of his naked body.

Jarl put everyone she ever was with to shame, even this Breton guy. Everything, his touch, kisses, the way in which he spoke to her, his attitude in general, revealed Ulfric was very experienced with women. He knew how to please them just right. Girl never felt so amazing before. It was like discovering something new, unknown for her earlier. Next step in reaching satisfaction. So intense feelings, about existence of which she had no clue before. New land, land of satisfaction, hidden from her till this day, and Ulfric showed her all of this.

Now she felt like just looking at his handsome face or listening to his deep, masculine voice could make her very wet in an instant. Man could even yell at her, calling girl filthy Imperial trash, she wouldn't mind, it would make her aroused anyway.

 _"Damn it, woman."_ Low groan bursted in on her thoughts as Ulfric kept thrusting in and out her tight, wet parts in quick fierce motion. _"You feel so good."_

Róisín smiled inwardly, happy that Jarl enjoyed her body equally as she enjoyed his. Loud, lengthy moan came out of her mouth, when wave of overwhelming heat, income, slowly filling her within. Pain abated slightly as her delicate flesh accommodated to Ulfric's thickness, making their intercourse more pleasurable for her.

Girl was happy, for the first time in her life, she comprehended what real satisfaction is. Not fighting lessons, not lone adventures through unknown terrains, even not living in her way. She wanted belong to him and him only. Assisting in fights and travels. Being his adventuring companion by the day and 'adventuring' companion by night, when they'll explore new levels of pleasure. Together. Girl knew that only Ulfric could make her happy, give sense to her life. Her place was by his side, whether as Queen or not, that was another matter, not so important now.

Róisín moaned loudly again, trembling voice screamed his name with all lust and love she had for Jarl in this moment. Ears ringing and vision blurring, from the overflow of emotions. Girl warped her legs around Ulfric's hips tightly, clinging closely to his body to increase sensation of feeling him inside.

Man smirked at the view of her blushing face and absent sight, content, how helpless and vulnerable she was now, squirming under his body. So willing and eager, so heatened, sighing and moaning, and her screams and reactions became more wild and out of control.  
It was big turn on for him and Jarl felt another rush of burning heat at this thought. He would touch himself to memory of this, to the view of this red haired female he claimed now. Ulfric couldn't hold his moans anymore, sure that entire castle heard sounds of them two. Róisíns screams combined with his own. But he didn't care.

Waves of release approached, with all their power and strength, flooding them both with overwhelming mix of emotions. Girl felt his hot juices, spilling into her, as Jarl's body shuddered against her. With a final cry of passion, she came too, letting pleasant waves of fulfilment carry her away.

Some time later, still snuggled into Ulfric's hot body, with her head placed on his chest, Róisín still enjoyed his closeness. Listening to his heartbeat and regular breathing. Girl remained in silence for a longer while, not wanting to ruin the moment, then asked softly. _"What now?"_

Man slowly rose from the bed, sitting on the matters and moved his face towards her, kissing, almost tenderly. Something between them changed that night, and Ulfric decided to keep her in his castle for a longer time. _"I'm afraid I can't let you go..."_

Jarl's response didn't surprise her, quite the contrary, Róisín would be disappointed hearing different answer. Girl smiled at him affectionately. _"Forget it, I'm not going anywhere."_

Red haired female moved closer to him, accidentally pulling blanket covering his body. The covers fell on the floor, revealing Ulfric's big cock. Róisín only licked lips at this nice view, feeling familiar warmth down her body. That was the sight she wanted wake up to every day, however didn't want Jarl think, she stayed here only for his body and intimate moments he could give her. Girl wanted being part of his life and his most devoted people.

 _"I want to join your Stormcloak rebellion and be your most loyal follower…"_


End file.
